Navidad en New York!
by tanfer2010
Summary: Los chicos viajan a New York y pasan una feliz navidad, bueno entre discusiones y besos, pero será una navidad que no olvidarán, en especial Sam y Freddie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Les traigo aquí una historia Seddie (obvio), de navidad, espero que les guste, bueno no los distraigo mas, disfrútenla.**_

_**Abreviaturas: C: Carly, Sp: Spencer, S: Sam, F: Freddie, DC: Dan Catania (dueño del hotel), L: Luke Catania (hijo del dueño) **_

_**Navidad en New York!**_

_**Capitulo 1. Vamos a New York**_

_**A Spencer le había estado yendo muy bien últimamente, tanto que eligieron varias esculturas que hiso, para una exhibición en New York, los organizadores querían que él estuviera presente. El dueño de uno de los mejores hoteles de New York le dijo que si podía hacer una escultura de un pino para ponerlo en la entrada de su hotel, Spencer acepto. Spencer tenia que viajar a New York para hacer la escultura del pino y para ver su exhibición, tenia un problema, como eran fechas cercanas a la navidad no podía dejar sola a Carly, asi que decidió llevarla, cuando le comento, Carly le dijo que quería pasar la navidad con sus amigos (Sam y Freddie) y Spencer le dijo que les dijera que si querían ir con ellos a New York. Los chicos aceptaron la invitación de Carly y Spencer, prepararon sus maletas y los 4 se fueron a New York a pasar la navidad. Llegaron al hotel y los recibió el dueño de éste y su hijo. (Llegaron el 19 de diciembre por la tarde).**_

DC: Hola, mucho gusto, soy Dan Catania, dueño de este hotel, y él es mi hijo Luke

Sp: Hola, que tal, soy Spencer Shay, ella es mi hermana Carly (la señala) y sus amigos Sam y Freddie (los señala)

DC: Bueno, pediré que los lleven a una habitación para 4, esta bien?

Sp: Por supuesto

DC: Excelente, después de instalarse podríamos ir los 2 a cenar para decirte con detalle como quiero la escultura, mientras que los chicos vayan con mi hijo a otro lugar mas "divertido" para cenar, les parece bien?

Sp: Si, claro, usted manda

_**Después de instalarse Spencer fue con el dueño del hotel para que le diera instrucciones, y los chicos fueron con Luke para cenar en otro lugar menos aburrido que el restaurant del hotel. **_

L: Y chicos, es un gusto conocerlos, me encantan lo que hacen en iCarly

C: Ves el programa?

L: Claro, es genial

S: Gracias, tratamos de que cada vez sea mejor

F: Si, para nosotros lo mas importante es hacer reír a la gente

S: Tu no haces reír a la gente Fredward, solo apuntas la camarita y ya

F: Oh Sam, dejame en paz, yo también propongo ideas para el show

S: Si, claro, ideas que apestan

C: Chicos! (les grita para que dejen de discutir). Discúlpalos Luke, ellos, discuten todo el tiempo

L: No te preocupes

S: Carly, sabes que es verdad, Freddie solo apunta la camarita y cuenta en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

F: El 1 no se dice, que ignorancia

S: Yo ignorante? Al menos no uso calzones anti-bacteriales

F: Ya no los uso

C: Chicos, basta! (de nuevo les grita). Nos disculparías un momento Luke?

L: Claro

_**Carly se lleva a Sam y a Freddie lejos de la mesa de donde estaban y empieza a hablar con ellos.**_

C: Chicos, podrían dejar de discutir por favor?

F: Pero Sam empezó

S: Ah, yo no empezó, solo dije la verdad

F: La verdad? Desde cuando eres taaaan honesta?

C: Chicos!

S&F: Que?

C: Es enserio, dejen de discutir hasta que regresemos a Seattle, podrán? No quiero que Luke tenga una mala impresión de nosotros

S: Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?

C: No, no me importa "la gente" pero si Luke, él es muy lindo y me gusta

F: Hay no, aquí va de nuevo (rueda los ojos)

C: Por favor chicos, podrán hacer eso por mi?

F: Si…

C: Gracias Freddie, y tu Sam?

S: Agh, ya que…

C: Gracias chicos, por eso los adoro

S: Pero si Freddie me dice algo… (Carly la corta)

C: Sam!

S: Hay ya…

C: Ok, gracias, bueno volvamos a la mesa, no quiero dejar tanto tiempo a Luke

**Regresan a la mesa**

C: Ya volvimos

F: Discúlpanos Luke

S: Disculparnos, porque? (Carly le da un pequeño golpe con el codo) Auch, ya entendí (se lo dice a Carly en voz baja) si, discúlpanos

L: No se preocupen, yo tengo unos amigos así

C: Enserio? Tenemos tanto en común…

L: (se sonroja) Em, si, claro… y Sam y Freddie, son ustedes novios?

_**Sam estaba tomando un poco de refresco cuando Luke pregunto, al oír la pregunta escupió todo el refresco que tenia en la boca hacia un lado, parte de ello le cayó a Freddie. Freddie puso una cara de asco y solo se limpió.**_

S: Que? El y yo novios? Que te pasa Luke?

F: No, que horror

C: Freddie!

L: Digo, es que en verdad parecen toda una pareja, imagínense si se casaran…

S: Luke, te gusta tu cara?

L: Mmm, si… (lo dice asustado)

S: Pues mas vale que dejes de hacer comentarios estúpidos

C: Sam!

F: Si, imagínate Luke, quien podría casarse con ella? (señala a Sam)

C: Freddie!

S: Ahora si… (le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo)

C: Sam!

F: Puckett, déjame un paz o si no…

C: Freddie!

S: O si no, que? Seguramente tú me haras algo, que miedo, ayuda… (lo dice sarcásticamente)

C: Hay no… (lo dice en voz baja ya resignada)

_**Luke solo miraba sorprendido la discusión de Sam y Freddie aunque un poco asustado…**_

C: Chicos! (grita tanto que se escucho en todo el restaurante) Lo siento (lo dice para disculparse con la gente que ahí comía)

L: Estas bien Carly? Te noto un poco alterada

C: Gracias, estoy bien, es normal, me pasa todo el tiempo, bueno solo cuando Sam y Freddie pelean (esto ultimo lo dice restregándoles a Sam y a Freddie)

L: De acuerdo

C: Lo siento, pero se me hace que ya tendremos que irnos…

S&F: Que? Por qué?

S: Enserio, tenemos que dejar de hacer eso

F: Si

S: Pero Carly, ni si quiera hemos cenado…

L: Es verdad Carly, quédense, enserio no me molesta que Sam y Freddie peleen, en realidad es algo divertido

C: Esta bien, nos quedaremos

_**Al terminar la cena Luke llevo a los chicos al hotel, Spencer también termino su cena y regreso al hotel. Carly estaba muy molesta con Sam y Freddie, porque buenos, ellos hicieron algo que no debían hacer, y los corrieron del restaurante.**_

_**Ya en la habitación del hotel…**_

C: No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho

S: Hay Carly no exageres…

F: Si, admítelo, fue divertido

C: No fue divertido, mas bien vergonzoso… (en eso entra Spencer)

Sp: Hola chicos, que tal su… (se sorprende al ver a Sam y a Freddie) Que paso?

C: Que paso? Nos echaron del restaurante porque Sam y Freddie comenzaron una pelea de comida

S: Fue divertido…

Sp: Enserio? Porque no me llamaron, a mi también me gustan las peleas de comida…

C: Spencer!

Sp: Que?

C: Ya me canse, estoy cansada de que siempre estén peleando…

S: Pero Carly…

C: Pero nada. Me prometieron que ya no lo harían

F: Carly no te enojes…

C: Si estoy enojada, nunca debí traerlos …

S: Cálmate Carly…

C: No me voy a calmar, me hicieron quedar muy mal ante Luke. Prométanme por lo que mas quieran, que no se pelearan hasta que regresemos a Seattle

S&F: Lo prometemos (lo dicen rodando los ojos)

C: No será así de fácil

S: Como quieres que…

C: Ustedes no se pelearan hasta que regresemos a Seattle, no se dirán nada ofensivo, no discutirán, no le dirán o harán nada a Luke o a cualquier persona, lo digo por ti Sam…

S: Claro

F: No hay problema

C: …pero si lo hacen, ustedes…

S: Nosotros que?

C: Tendrán que disculparse por sus actos, y…

F: Y qué Carly?

C: Tendrán que, tendrán que besarse!

S&F: QUE?

C: Si, eso sería su peor castigo, más que quitarles los grasitos (voltea hacia Sam) o alejarlos del mundo cibernético por 1 día (voltea hacia Freddie)

S: No Carly, yo no haré eso

F: Ni yo…

C: Bueno pues si no lo quieren hacer, no hagan nada de lo que les dije, de acuerdo?

F: Si!

S: No!

Sp: Chicos, que harán mañana?

C: No sé. Tal vez le hablemos a Luke para que nos de un viaje por la ciudad

Sp: A Luke?

S: Esta obsesionada con él

F: Otra vez

S: Como lo hiso con Jake…

F: …Shane…

S: …Griffin…

C: Ok, ya entendió

Sp: Ok, yo empezaré a hacer la escultura

C: No puedes hacer una escultura en 3 días

Sp: En verdad son 2…

C: Peor tantito

Sp: Pero pagará 10 mil grandes

S: 10 mil grandes?

Sp: Sip, además tendré a todo un personal a mi cargo para ayudarme

S: Genial…

Sp: Si…

F: Chicos, bueno, yo me iré a dormir

Sp: De acuerdo

C: Descansa

S:Sueña con lo angelitos y conmigo…

F: (frunce la ceja) Ok… (se va a dormir)

C: Que fue eso Sam?

S: Trato de ser amable, tu sabes que me de igual lo que haga, o prefieres que lo golpee?

C: Pues, tal vez

S: Porque quieres que lo golpee?

C: Bueno, porque así se besarían

S: Que? Que te pasa? Se supone que eres mi amiga, que me deseas lo mejor, no lo peor

C: Hay Sam, no pasa nada, es solo Freddie

S: Si, sobre todo porque es él, porque es Freddie

C: Deja de exagerar, además yo estoy de acuerdo con Luke, parecen toda una pareja

S: No lo vuelvas a repetir, te juro que solo porque eres tu, si no ya te habría golpeado

C: (rie) Ya olvídalo, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día divertido

S: Porque lo dices?

C: Bueno será divertido para mí, estaré todo el día con Luke, será malo para ti porque no podrás discutir con Freddie, si no lo tendrás que besar

S: Si, gracias por recordármelo

_**Aquí termina la primera parte de "Navidad en New York!" espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho, gracias por leer, saludos desde Mexico, dejen reviews**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Navidad en New York! **_

_**Capitulo 2. Que día, New York! **_

_**Al día siguiente Spencer se fue a hacer la escultura para el hotel de Dan Catania. Mientras que los chicos iban a un recorrido por la ciudad con Luke. Los chicos fueron al centro comercial mas grande de New York para ver una película, al término de ésta irían a ver un desfile que pasaría relativo a la navidad, Luke les dijo que no se separaran tanto porque como era muy grande y había mucha gente. Sam quería una banderilla que se le antojo al ver a un sujeto comiendo una, asi que le dijo a Carly, Carly no quería separarse de Luke, asi que le pidió a Freddie que la acompañara a comprar una, Freddie no acepto porque temía perderse, así que Sam lo obliga.**_

S: Vamos Freddie, acompáñame

F: No Sam, no, podríamos perdernos

S: No nos perderemos, vamos

F: No Sam…

S: Freddie… (lo dice entre dientes, con un tono autoritario)

F: De acuerdo (lo dice como niño obedeciendo a su mamá)

L: Chicos no tarden, podrían perderse

C: Si chicos, obedezcan a Luke, él sabe lo que dice

L: Em, gracias (se sonroja)

S&F: Ya volvemos (se van)

L: Que hiciste para que no se pelearan?

C: Les hice jurar que si discutían tendrían que besarse

L: Besarse?

C: Si, ellos preferirían saltar de nuevo del avión que nos llevo a Japón, que besarse, así que eso sería el peor de los castigos

L: Tanto se odian?

C: En verdad no creo que se odien, mas bien yo digo que se quieren pero no lo aceptan

L: Si, tal vez. Oye el desfile esta por comenzar, vamos, hay que adelantarnos para alcanzar un buen lugar para poder ver bien

C: Ok, pero Sam Y Freddie se perderán

L: No, mira, vamos, te quedas para separarnos a los 4 el lugar y yo regreso por Sam Y Freddie

C: Claro, estas lleno de excelentes ideas

L: Gracias, bueno, vamos (se van para hacer lo que propuso)

_**Mientras con Sam y Freddie…**_

S: Freddie, ves al hombre que vende las banderillas?

F: Am, no, (se para de puntitas para poder ver un poco más) o, espera, ahí esta

S: Genial, ahora grítale para que se detenga…

F: Señor de las banderillas (grita, pero no mucho)

S: Grita como hombre!

F: Sam! Recuerda lo que nos dijo Carly

S: Que? Que si nos insultábamos deberíamos besarnos?

F: Si…

S: Pero Carly no esta aquí, o si?

F: No pero…

S: O prefieres decirle, para que nos obligue a besarnos?

F: Emm… (se pone nevioso)

S: A, quieres besarme?

F: Yo… (continua nervioso y se pone rojo)

S: Ok… (se acerca y le da un beso como si estuviera actuando en una película) Contento?

F: Am, (tiene toda la cara roja)

S: Vamos, quiero comprar mi banderilla (lo jala y se lo lleva corriendo tras el señor que vende banderillas)

_**25 minutos después…**_

S: Mm.. que rica banderilla… (lo dice mientras come) Que te pasa Freddie? No has dicho nada desde que…

F: …me besaste (lo dice sorprendido y un poco asustado por el acto de Sam)

S: Era para que te callaras. Bueno, vamos de regreso porque ya esta anocheciendo

F: Am, cla, claro…

_**Regresan al lugar donde se supone donde estaban Carly y Luke…**_

S: Carly, Luke! (lo dice gritando). Se supone que estarían aquí…(voltea para ver si los encuentra, después voltea con Freddie) Freddie, Freddie (le truena los dedos en la cara para que reaccione) FREDDIE! (le de una cachetada)

F: Au, que?

S: Hasta que reaccionaste. Ayúdame a buscar a Carly y a Luke

F: Lo harías de nuevo?

S: Hacer que? Darte una cachetada? (se sorprende)

F: No me refería a eso…

S: Que? Reacciona (le da otra cachetada)

F: Lo siento, no le diremos a Carly, o si?

S: No. Ahora ayúdame a buscarlos

F: Claro. Carly! Luke!

_**10 minutos después…**_

F: Rayos, ya anocheció

S: Si, se supone que deberíamos estar cenando

F: Podrías dejar de pensar en comida por 1 minuto?

S: No, al menos que me des esa banderilla que traes en la mano

F: Ok. (le da su banderilla) Ahora, hay que llamar a Carly

S: Me parece bien

_**Llaman a Carly y ponen el teléfono en alta voz**_

C: Freddie, donde están?

F: No lo sé

S: Estamos en donde se supone que ustedes deberían estar esperándonos

C: Bueno, es que Luke dijo que el desfile estaba por empezar y fuimos a separar unos lugares incluso para ustedes

S: Si, que lindos, ahora nos separaron pero del hotel

F: No sabemos donde estamos, estamos perdidos, es de noche y Sam empieza alocarse porque quiere cenar (lo dice rápido)

C: Am, lo entiendo, déjame preguntarle a Luke que pueden hacer… (le pregunta a Luke y después él pide hablar con Freddie)

L: Freddie?

F: Luke. Que hacemos? Ya es de noche y estamos en una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo perdidos!

L: Ok, cálmate, nosotros ya estamos en el hotel, tomen un taxi y pidan que los lleve al hotel de Dan Catania, todo el mundo lo conoce

F: Si claro, pero hay un problema que creo tu sabes

L: Am, refréscame la memoria

F: ES IMPOSIBLE CONSEGUIR UN TAXI EN NEW YORK! (le grita) y lo sabes. Sería 1000 veces mas fácil volver a Sam carnívora

S: Enserio? Lo dudo

F: Como sea, trataremos de conseguir un bendito taxi!

C: Ok, los esperaremos en el hotel

L: Suerte

S: Gracias (lo dice sarcásticamente)

**Fin de la llamada**

C: Crees que se tarden mucho en llegar?

L: No se, pero bueno, mira el lado positivo

C: Cual es? Mis 2 mejores amigos están perdidos en unas de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo

L: Estamos los 2 juntos

C: Bueno, si, eso es muy bueno

L: Si, y nos dan oportunidad de hacer esto… (se acerca y le da un beso a Carly)

_**Con Sam y Freddie…**_

S: Freddie, (quejándose) ya me quiero ir al hotel

F: Si, yo también. Taxi! (agita el brazo para tratar de que un taxi se pare)

S: Mejor ve caminando

F: Ir caminando? Desde cuando te gusta caminar

S: Nunca dije que yo caminaría, mas bien pensaba que me cargaras y ya sabes, irnos

F: Sam yo no voy a cargarte. Te dije que no debíamos ir a comprar banderillas

S: Tranquilízate Freddie, ya llegaremos

F: Desde cuando eres tan positiva?

S: Desde que quiero llegar para cenar

F: (sonríe) De acuerdo, vamos, espera…

S: Que?

F: Hacia donde queda el hotel?

S: No sé, tu eres el genio, pregunta

F: Esta bien

_**Mientras en el hotel…**_

L: Em, yo lo siento..

C: No te preocupes, de hecho fue… lindo

L: Si, lo fue

C: Oye, no podemos ir por Sam y Freddie, ya me preocuparon

L: Yo pensaba en, ya sabes, seguir besándonos…

C: Am, no se. Esta bien…

_**Con Sam y Freddie…**_

S: Aaa.. (se queja) Freddie, llevamos caminando horas

F: Solo llevamos caminando 8 minutos

S: Si, y para mí es una eternidad… (Freddie la corta)

F: Sam, Sam…

S: Que pasa?

F: Mira, (señala a unos bravucones)

S: Que tienen?

F: Parecen malos, mejor vamos por otro camino

S: Si tan sólo conociéramos otro camino. Estamos perdidos en una gran ciudad, tenemos que irnos por donde nos dijeron

F: No, mejor pidamos que vengan por nosotros

S: No Freddie, ya vamos, no pasa nada… (hace que Freddie pase por ahí)

_**Era un camino algo oscuro, ahí se encontraban 3 bravucones, que se "divertían", Sam paso muy como si nada, mientras que Freddie paso con el miedo hasta el tope. Cuando pasaron, los bravucones empezaron a decirle cosas a Sam y a chiflarle… **_

_**(Abreviaturas: Bravucón 1: B1, Bravucón 2: B2, Bravucón 3: B3) **_

B1: Hey tú rubia…

B3: Voltea chiquita…

F: Solo ignóralos Sam (se lo dice susurrando)

S: Claro, lo sé

B2: Qué? No volteas porque estás con tu novio?

B1: Vamos nena

_**Los 3 le empiezan a silbar y continúan diciéndole cosas a Sam hasta que…**_

F: Ya basta!

B 2&3: Uuu… te esta respondiendo hermano…

B1: Es mejor que te calles pequeñín o quieres que te parta la cara!

F: Párteme lo que quieras, pero déjenla en paz a ella

B1: Si eso es lo que quieres... Chicos, ya saben que hacer

S: Enserio? Solo atrévanse

B3: Mira, defiende su novio

B 1&2: Aaa… (con un tono de sarcasmo y dulzura a la vez)

S: Mira "amigo" este niño no es mi novio, preferiría dejar mi obsesión por los grasitos antes de ser novia de él, pero enserio, no te atrevas a tocarlo (lo dice enojada)

B1: Mira "rubia" no se quien seas, pero aunque eres bonita, no te obedeceré, y no te preocupes, solo le deformaremos un poco la cara

F: Bueno, quiero ver que lo hagan. Sam, vete

S: No Freddie, si nos vamos, nos vamos los 2…

B1: Enserio? Lo siento nena, pero conste que yo no te quería hacer daño…

S: No podrás

B1: Porque lo dices?

S: Porque te haré daño yo primero (lo dice entre dientes pero enojada)

B1, 2 & 3: Qué? (abren los ojos como platos)

_**Sam empieza a golpear a los bravucones, Freddie la ve y se sorprende tanto que dejo a un lado su miedo y trato de ayudarla. Cuando los dejaron un poco inconscientes (sobre todo Sam) los ataron de las manos a un poste y se fueron, continuaron su camino para poder llegar al hotel.**_

F: Eso fue genial, nunca había golpeado a alguien

S: Si. Oye, Freddie, gracias

F: Gracias? Por qué?

S: Me defendiste, gracias. Eso fue algo que nadie antes hiso por mi

F: De nada, pero, ya sabes, eso hacen los amigos

S: Si, gracias. Como agradecimiento hare…

F: No tienes que hacer nada…

S: Por que no? Casi te haces en el pantalón por defenderme. Ya sé! Obligaré a Carly que te dé un beso

F: Harás que Carly me bese?

S: Si, es lo que siempre has querido, no?

F: Si, bueno, no, bueno si quería, pero ya no, mas bien quiero que me bese otra chica

S: Otra chica? Quién?

_**Antes de que Freddie pudiera responderle, los interrumpe Carly y Luke que por fin los encuentran y los llevan al hotel**_

_**Ya en el hotel, en la habitación 239 donde se hospedaban…**_

C: Chicos, y están bien?

F: Ahora lo preguntas?

S: Después de casi 3 horas de estar perdidos?

C: Lo siento, es que, me desconecte del mundo al estar con Luke y besarlo

S: Qué? Lo besaste?

C: Si (lo dice orgullosa)

S: Te lo dije Freddie, lo besaría antes del 24

F: Rayos!

S: Si, ahora págame

F: Ya que.. (le da 50 dólares)

_**Entra Spencer…**_

Sp: Hola chicos, que tal se la pasaron hoy?

C: Genial… (lo dice perdidamente enamorada)

S: No para nosotros

Sp: Porque? Que paso?

F: Que Carly y Luke nos dejaron en el centro de New York mientras íbamos a comprar banderillas, y se nos hiso de noche…

S: ... Tratamos de conseguir un taxi pero nos fue imposible…

F: …Tuvimos que irnos caminando… (Spencer lo corta)

Sp: Sam, tu caminaste?

S: Tenía otra opción?

F: Pasamos por un lugar un poco deshabitado y nos enfrentamos a unos bravucones

S: Después de eso, después de 3 HORAS, les dio ganas de buscarnos y por fin nos encontraron

Sp: Wow. Que cosas!

S: Lo sé.

Sp: No, me refiero al efecto que hacen los chicos en mi hermana

F: Si, dínoslo a nosotros (rueda los ojos)

Sp: Chicos, les digo algo genial…?

S: No…

F: Que paso?

Sp: Ya voy a la mitad de mi escultura… (lo dice emocionado)

F: Wow, genial Spencer!

S: Si Spenc, felicidades

Sp: Si, gracias chicos, tu Carly, no hay nada que quieras decirle a tu hermano?

C: Que? Perdon, es que estoy mensajeando con Luke

S: Si, era de esperarse…

Sp: Ok, pero, bueno, da igual, ya hay que dormir chicos, nos esperan días de diversión en New York

F: Si diversión significa que te dejen perdido en el centro de New York, Sam y Yo ya la empezamos a tener… (sarcasmo)

S: Ni que lo digas…

S&F: Que día, New York!

_**Aquí termina la 2º parte, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau! **_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Navidad en New York! **_

_**Capitulo 3. Un beso no significa nada?**_

_**Pasaron los días faltantes para el 24 de diciembre. Esa noche Spencer y los chicos fueron invitados a un baile para celebrar la navidad al sólo cual asistirían socios del Dan Catania y también donde inaugurarían la gran escultura de Spencer para el hotel. Como era un baile formal todos deberían ir de traje y con una pareja. Luke le pidió a Carly que fuera su pareja, ella acepto. Spencer no sabia a quien invitar así que Luke le presento a su hermana mayor, una joven castaña con cabello color chocolate y ojos color miel que mas o menos tenía su misma edad (la de Spencer, no piensen que la de Luke). Solo quedaban Sam y Freddie, pero ellos no querían ir juntos, Carly se los pidió, ellos se negaban hasta que los obligo.**_

C: Chicos gracias por aceptar ir juntos

S: Solo porque nos obligaste…

C: Hay no lo vean como una obligación

F: Entonces como podemos verlo?

C: Como algo que, ya saben, algo que siempre quisieron

S: Que? Yo nunca quisiera ir al baile con Freddie

F: Ni yo con Sam

S: Si, Carly sólo piénsalo, como me veré al lado de Freddie

C: Am, adorable?

S: No, me veré con un mono púrpura obsesionado con las computadoras…

F: Enserio…? Yo me veré con una__loca carnívora obsesionada con los grasitos, en especial cuando están en forma de licuado

S: Pues pienso que es 100 veces mejor un grasito en licuado que una computadora como la "Divaglia"

F: No sabes lo que dices Puckett

S: Tu tampoco Benson…

C: Chicos! Dejen de pelear

S: Pero dile que me deje en paz…

F: Si, claro, cuando te vuelvas vegetariana

C: Basta!

_**Sam y Freddie se tranquilizaron…**_

C: Ahora háganlo

S: Hacer que?

C: Recuerden, lo que juraron…

F: Se refiere a que nos besemos (se lo dice a Sam en el oído)

S: Ya sé (se lo responde de la misma manera)

C: Vamos, quiero verlos

F: Carly, enserio lo crees necesario?

C: Si

F: Hay Carly, exageras…

C: No, yo les advertí que no quería que pelearan hasta regresar a Seattle…

S: Vamos Freddie, acabemos con esto

_**Sam toma a Freddie de la camisa a la altura del pecho y lo besa, Freddie como Carly se sorprenden que lo haya hecho y mas de la forma en que lo hiso, el beso duró mas de 10 segundos.**_

C: Sam, Sam… …Sam, ya suéltalo, solo quería que lo hicieran por 3 segundos, no a la tercera potencia

_**Sam no escucho a Carly, y reacciono hasta que ésta los separo**_

C: Sam, ya, esta bien, puedes soltar a Freddie (los separa)

S: Ok, contenta?

C: Si, mas bien sorprendida

S: Porque?

C: La forma en la que besaste a Freddie…

S: Bueno (se pone nerviosa) yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo

C: Si, ni que lo digas. Yo le hice jurar eso porque creí que no lo harían, pero como veo que si pueden cumplir lo que les pido, creo que les quitaré el "castigo"

S&F: NO!

C: Qué? (se sorprende a la respuesta de sus amigos)

S: Bueno, es que tu nos los hiciste jurar hasta que regresáramos a Seattle

C: Si, pero yo quería solo ponerles una barrera para que dejaran de pelear y ya me demostraron que pueden respetarla

F: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sam, deberíamos seguir con esto hasta regresar a Seattle, ya sabes, así no nos peleamos

C: Ok… (lo dice sorprendida y confundida)

_**Cayó la noche, y los 6 (Spencer/Hermana de Luke, Carly/Luke y Sam/Freddie) llegaron al baile y primeramente cenaron, tiempo después empezó la música, primero de ambiente, después música navideña y por último música lenta. Todas las parejas a excepción de Sam y Freddie empezaron a bailar, ellos se sentían algo extraños porque eran las únicas personas sentadas, además estaban callados hasta que Freddie logro romper el silencio…**_

F: Sam, quieres bailar?

S: Mmm, quiero, pero no contigo, pero ya que somos los únicos dos que estamos sentados, me encantaría

F: (rie) Esta bien (se para y le extiende la mano en señal de que se levante )

_**Todos estaban bailando, y llegó un momento muy especial.**_

DC: Mis queridos invitados, llegó un momento muy especial, ya dieron las 12:00am o sea que ya es 25 de diciembre, y es hora de los regalos, pero para empezar, les tengo una sorpresa a todas las parejas que tengan una relación sentimental, caballeros (refiriéndose a los meseros) por favor (los meseros dejaron caer puros muérdagos atados a una especie de cuerda que colgaban del techo). Como todos saben, cuando una pareja en vísperas navideñas se pone debajo de una de estas plantas deben demostrar su cariño con un beso, así que invito a todas las parejas que lo hagan, como símbolo de regalo.

_**Todas las parejas que tenían una relación sentimental lo hicieron, Spencer y la hermana de Luke(aunque ellos apenas se habían conocido ese mismo día), Carly y Luke e incluso Sam y Freddie. **_

_**El beso de Sam y Freddie fue el mas lindo presente, éstos continuaban besándose aún cuando toda la demás gente presente había terminado y solo los miraban como si estuvieran dándoles un ejemplo. **_

C: Sam!

L: Freddie!

C&L: Chicos!

C: Gracias

S: Am, no es lo que parece

F: Si, nosotros solo improvisábamos

C: Ok. Mejor acéptenlo

S: Que cosa?

L: Ustedes se gustan

S: Niño, te sigue gustando tu cara?

C: Sam!

F: Yo te lo agarro Sam!

C: Freddie!

L: Chicos, que tiene de malo que acepten que se gustan?

S: Freddie (le da una señal con los ojos)

F: Claro

_**Ambos le dan a Luke una cachetada por lo que dijo…**_

L: Auch!

C: Chicos, que les dije?

F: Si, si… Sam… (dándole a entender lo que tenían que hacer)

S: Claro

_**Ambos se acercan y se besan por 8 segundos…**_

F: Feliz?

C: Em (mira a Luke de reojo, este también hace lo mismo)

L: Ok, eso fue raro…

C: Enserio?

S: Aun estamos aquí

L: Les puedo dar un consejo?

S&F: Que?

L: Por la piscina, un poco mas adelante, hay un pequeño "kiosco" donde pueden "improvisar"

S: Freddie…

F: Claro

_**Ambos le vuelven a pegar a Luke…**_

C: Ouh, chicos…

F: Si, si, ya sabemos…

C : No, ya basta "besucones"

S: No somos unos "besucones"

F: Solo cumplimos con nuestra palabra

C: Enserio? Expliquen el beso que tuvieron hace 10 minutos

F: Bueno, es que…

S: No queríamos ser los únicos tontos que estuvieran sentados y sin besarse

F: Si, eso mismo

S: Si Carly, un beso no significa nada, mira… (se acerca a Luke y lo besa)

C: Que acabas de hacer? (lo dice entre dientes, y se sorprende mucho)

S: Demostrarte que un beso no significa nada…

C: Enserio? (se acerca a Freddie trata de besarlo, éste la esquiva y se pone a un lado de Sam)

Freddie!

F: Lo siento

C: Si asi quieren jugar… (se acerca a Luke y lo besa)

S: Que se supone que nos esta demostrando? (se lo dice a Freddie)

F: No se

S: Vamos por más ponche?

F: Claro

_**Sam y Freddie fueron por ponche, mientras que Carly seguía besando a Luke. **_

_**Al termino del baile (que fue como a las 2:30am) todos los invitados se fueron, incluyendo a Spencer, Carly, Sam y Freddie.**_

_**Aquí termina este capitulo de "Navidad en New York!", espero que les haya gustado**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Navidad en New York! **_

_**Capitulo 4. Fue una feliz navidad!**_

_**Después de que regresaran del baile, los chicos durmieron un poco y despertaron de nuevo en la mañana como a las 9am bueno, Sam a las 10am. **_

_**Al despertar, todos fueron a almorzar una deliciosa comida navideña, pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose y al llegar la noche, empezaron hacer las maletas para irse la mañana siguiente. **_

_**Ya en la mañana…**_

C: Estas seguro que no puedes venir con nosotros?

L: Lo siento, pero no, no ahora, papá quiere que le haga unos favores estos días, pero te juro que trataré de hacer todo lo posible para poder ir a Seattle para celebrar el año nuevo.

C: Ok (pone una cara triste)

L: No te pongas asi, no será la ultima vez que nos veamos

C: Lo sé, pero … (Luke la corta con un beso)

L: Para que no me extrañes

S: Agh, no puedo seguir viéndolos (se lo dice a Freddie, que estaban unos metros alejados de Carly y Luke)

F: Ni yo

C: Los escuché… (lo dice gritando)

S: Como es posible que ella… no importa…

Sp: Bueno chicos, vámonos, tenemos que regresar a Seattle

DC: Fue un gusto y un placer trabajar con usted Spencer

Sp: Si, lo mismo digo, y le agradezco que me haya escogido a mí para realizar la escultura, si alguna vez necesita de nuevo una escultura, no dude en llamarme, estaré a sus órdenes…

DC: Si, muchas gracias

_**A los chicos los llevaron al aeropuerto, unas horas después llegaron a Seattle.**_

C: Que divertido fue pasar esas vacaciones en New York, verdad chicos?

S: Claro

F: Ni que lo digas

Sp: Que bueno que se divirtieron

S: Aunque hubiese sido mejor si Freddie no hubiera ido…

F; Hey!

S: Es la verdad, asi hubiera habido mas espacio para nosotros en la habitación

F: Nunca me dejarás en paz? Se supone que hicimos las pases

S: Yo nunca "pasee mis pases" con nadie Fredork

F: Que es eso de : "pasee mis pases"? primero aprende a hablar Puckett, y después discutimos, si?

S: Freddie, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate

C: Chicos!

S&F: Que?

C: Van a empezar? Otra vez?

F: Ok, ya…

S: Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer

C: Gracias… (va hacia el refrigerador para tomar una "Peppy Cola", cuando voltea lleva la sorpresa que no le sorprende de que Sam y Freddie se estaban besando) Chicos…, chicos, chicos… Estamos ya en Seattle, se supone que el "juramento" ya termino, CHICOS! (no logra que dejen de besarse, así que se acerca y los separa de nuevo) CHICOS!

S: Am, lo siento

F: Decías Carly…

C: Se supone que el trato era solo mientras estábamos en New York

S: Ou, si, lo sabemos

F: Nos dejamos llevar

S: Mira el lado bueno, dejamos de discutir

C: Ok…

S: Pero enserio, un beso no significa nada

C: Uno no, pero a llevan como 10 en estas vacaciones… olvídenlo, iré a mi cuarto, ya vengo… Traten de no matarse

S&F: Esta bien

_**Carly sube **_

S: Eres un estúpido Freddie

F: Tu una loca psicópata Puckett

S: Recuerda lo que nos dijo Carly…

F: Si… (rueda los ojos)

S: Crees que hay que hacerlo?

F: Carly nunca haría que hiciéramos algo malo

S: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…

C: (va bajando las escaleras) Chicos, quieren ir a… (ve que Sam y Freddie se besaban y decidió no interrumpirlos) Si, y dicen que no se gustan y que un beso no significa nada (lo dice con una voz baja y sarcástica)

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí, y aquí termina mi historia "Navidad en New York" este capitulo fue muy corto, pero fue solo para poner el final, asi que aun asi lo hayan disfrutado, bueno, sin mas que decir: cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau! Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
